Fangs the Vampire
|manga debut="The Five Champions" |anime debut="We Are the Five Warriors" |Race=Monster Type EarthlingDaizenshuu 4, 1995 (Vampire) |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Age 176Daizenshuu 7 Age 716Dragon Ball Bouken Adventure Special, December 1987 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Height = 168 cm (5'6")Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight = 51 kg (112 lbs) |Address=FS 199644 CC |Occupation=Fighter |FamConnect= }} Fangs the Vampire, or , is a vampire who works as one of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. He appears in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and ''Dragon Ball'' anime. Biography Background Fangs the Vampire was born in Age 176. ''Dragon Ball'' Fortuneteller Baba Saga When Goku and his friends try to find one of the Dragon Balls, which does not appear on the Dragon Radar, they go to Fortuneteller Baba to predict where the Dragon Ball is. Normally, a prophecy from Fortuneteller Baba costs Ƶ10,000,000 zeni, unless, all five of her fighters are defeated. As they do not have enough money, they must defeat the five fighters, and Fangs the Vampire is the first one. After Fangs the Vampire performs an odd dance, Krillin challenges Fangs with a smile on his face. The vampire quickly turns into a bat, zipping across the area too fast for Krillin to see him. As Krillin is surprised, Fangs sucks out almost all blood he has. This makes Krillin lose balance and wobble around. Fangs kicks him out of the arena, thus eliminating Krillin. Later, Fangs the Vampire is defeated by Puar and Upa (using the mythological weapons against vampires such as garlic breath and the shape of a cross). When Fangs turns into a bat, Puar, using shapeshifting, turns into a hand and swats Fangs into the water, with Fangs losing the match. Fang's alternate name, Dracula Man, comes from the titular vampire from Bram Stoker's Dracula. Power During his fight against Krillin, Fangs flew around him in his bat form and was able to defeat him only after he weakened him when he sucked his blood after getting him by surprise. He did not actually overpower Krillin with any of his fighting skills. Fangs is not a particularly strong fighter and seems to only defeat his opponents by tricking them or sucking blood from them. He was defeated easily when Puar shape-shifted into a hand to swat him, after he was scared by Upa's garlic breath and how Upa used the shape of a cross to intimidate him. Techniques and Special Abilities * - The ability to drain a person's blood by biting them. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change one's shape or, more commonly, one's form and appearance. *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. *'Muay Thai' - Video Game Appearances Fangs the Vampire makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, he is a boss at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, and in unlockable missions 7-5, 7-6, and 7-8, Fangs is a dual boss with See-Through the Invisible Man for Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku. The basic enemies Bloodsucker, Vampire, and Red Vampire in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans are modeled after Fangs. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kōji Totani †, Takahiro Fujimoto (Origins 2) *English: **Funimation dub: Carlos Moreno, Robert McCollum (Origins 2) **Blue Water dub: Paul Hunter *Latin American Spanish dub: Ernesto Lezama *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Alfredo Rollo (DPN dub), Silvio Giraldi (Álamo redub) Battles ;Dragon Ball *Fangs the Vampire vs. Krillin *Fangs the Vampire vs. Upa and Puar Trivia *One member of the Toad Warriors biker gang seen in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Closing In" and one member of the Battle Ball Team, as seen in the Dragon Ball Z episode Piccolo's Folly, have a face and hair style which bears a striking resemblance to Fangs the Vampire. *The dance Fang does while fighting Krillin is known as the Wai Kru. It is a traditional Muay Thai ritual dance done at the beginning of a match which is the fighter's way of paying homage to their teachers and families and showing confidence. Gallery See also *Fangs the Vampire (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Dracula Man Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Vampires Category:DB Characters Category:Monsters